Adjutant Booba
is a former space pirate who has been conscripted to be one of Giluke's lieutenants. Armed with the Buldobas Sickle, Booba was Change Dragon's rival. Booba previously was a freelance who had his own Booba Space Pirates, but was forced into joining the Gozma after a failed attempt to attack Star King Bazoo. Though working with the invaders, he always held loyalty to his pirate days and those who worked for him. When Gigara, a former member of his crew, came to Earth due to a request by Queen Ahames, Booba joins his side and the two work together to fight the Changeman regardless of their alliances. Although appearing loyal to the Gozma due to his situation, he begins to change after his former leader Giluke is given permission by Bazoo to turn him into a Space Beast as a last-ditch effort to defeat the Changeman. As he begins to be transformed, Booba is saved by his former space pirate comrade Jill, who reminds him of his hatred for the empire and that he is a space pirate first and formost. When Jill becomes killed by the Gozma forces while protecting him, Booba tries to take his anger out in a duel with Giluke, but Bazoo stops it before it even starts and splits the duo up. Booba buries his former space pirate comrade before returning to the Gozma forces, but the damage had been done. As the battle reached the desperate final stages, Booba knew that the Gozma had gone too far, particularly with their desperate maneuvers such as turning generals into Space Beasts and using their own powers against them; the final straw being the usage of Space Beast Daryl to create a reaction that would ultimately kill Shiima. In a climactic battle, he struck down Shiima, then took the anger of Change Dragon to have a final showdown with him which finally lead to his own death. This was all exactly how he wanted it: Booba struck Shiima not to kill her but to eliminate the Gozma power connection within her to turn her back to the princess of planet Amanga. Likewise, with no home and true allies to return to, Booba wanted a proper death in combat, thus his final battle with his longtime enemy Tsurugi. Out of respect, the Changeman and Shiima create a grave for him, with his anonymity kept outside being marked with his sword. Turboranger clipshow Adjutant Booba appears in the clips from Dengeki Sentai Changeman seen in the first episode of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. Abilities Booba is a fierce Space Pirate with great strength and combat tactics and skill. His main weapon is the Buldobas Sickle, which has great attack power. However it's greatest ability is seen during his final battle, where he reveals that the sword doesn't "kill" but in actuality works on both a physical and mental level to remove anything he deems unnecessary. This is revealed when he attacks Shiima with it not to kill her but to remove all traces of the Gozma personality implanted within her by Bazoo. Booba is also very skilled with vehicles, immediately picking up on anything he rides from the very first time, including Earth vehicles like motorcycles. Beasts *Gabu (1) (First Space Beast) *Gigara (29) *Bubuka (48) *Daryl (52) (Final Space Beast) Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Adjutant Booba is among the vast pantheon of villains which appear in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Notes *Booba is the first of four consecutive seasons where Yoshinori Okamoto portrays a major minion of a villain organization; he would play Bo Gardan of the Alien Hunters next season, Earth Imperial Ninja Oyobu of Tube the season after that, and Doctor Ashura of Volt the season after that one. *The look and actions of Booba were an inspiration behind the iconic monster of the 1987 American movie Predator. **Sentai would eventually return the favor with three ''Predator'' inspired villains in later seasons . *Yoshinori Okamoto was seriously wounded in a car accident the night he finished his final scenes as Booba. In a later interview, Okamoto told that Booba died as a substitute for himself. Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai Villains Category:Space Pirate Category:Great Star League Gozma Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good